A Place for Him
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: There was no burning lake of liquid fire for him. All there was was a solitary, personal Hell that he fashioned for himself. Now, doomed to wander, searching for those he had done wrong to, a restless soul trapped in a prison of wires and gears.


A Place for Him

Author's Note: Yeppers, my first Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic on this site. Inspired by a picture on Deviantart called Forgive Me by Ristorr, I'm finally posting a chapter of the series that interested me and scared me at the same time.

Disclaimer: For those of you who don't know damn well, I own nothing of Five Nights at Freddy's. Characters, series, and all of that other stuff all belong to Scott Cawthon.

BEGIN!

Thirty years it's been…

Thirty years since he had led himself to his own deserved fate.

That rotting corpse of a killer, trapped in the wired cage of an animatronic suit that miraculously, yet torturously, preserves him far beyond the limits of the mortal world.

For thirty years, he remained trapped in that old, withered suit which, to this very day, refuses to let him die. The golden bunny suit known to the employees, as Springtrap; what was to be his little zone of security from his crimes became the very Hell he had made for himself.

He now no longer had anything else to fear. He wouldn't die. He would never have to stand to the Grand Creator and pay for the sins he committed. The suit doesn't allow it. It prevents him from his soul being sentenced to the eternal lake of fire, whether he wanted it or not.

His own suit of immunity would be his personal little Hell. He would have no present to live out, no future to yearn for… all he had were his thoughts, and memories of a past life gone horribly wrong.

Looking back at it, perhaps he should have known this moment would be coming from the very moment he killed those five kids. He may not have been a religious man, but all religions always believed of eventually making payment for what you had done, whether it be for the better or the worse of you.

Perhaps he should have known the very minute he saw those animatronic suits moving that there must have been something beyond the comprehension of human reason. He now understood that those weren't any plain animatronics with a night mode. Those were the kids that he himself personally saw dead. They had come back to seek revenge on the one who took their lives…

Him.

If he didn't believe that there was any way they could be after him, and that they were just plain animatronics, why did he go back and make sure that the suits were all destroyed in the first place? Surely he must have had suspicions that there was something much farther than human technology at work.

'There is no God… there is no Heaven or Hell… there is no Final Payment or Judgment for eternal fates.'

It wasn't a very secure lie, but it was the only one he could use. It was what made him sure that he could get away with all of this.

And now, that lie had come to a halt in the sudden blink of truth and realization when that suit malfunctioned and took his life away.

There was no lake of liquid fire in the Afterlife. No searing inferno to forever burn the flesh of those who have died in sin and unrepentant. Hell was of his own making, doomed to forever suffer the fate of those innocent souls who had died by his hands.

For thirty years he's remained in that Pizzeria, left to rot as the wall was set over the safety room to prevent anyone from going in it. He was left to decay and remain tortuously existent as days went by.

He knew not how long he had been in there, as the years had shattered his sense of time. There was no time for him to look forward to. He had nothing.

All he had was a life that could not end, tainted by his anger.

Anger turned to hatred…

Hatred turned to desperation…

Desperation turned to fear…

And fear turned to regret…

Every day, he would remain shut down, as his dreams haunted him with the memories that he could never forgive or forget.

Five teary-eyed children…

A Freddy Fazbear suit of the color yellow…

Grieving families that mourned the disappearances of the children…

There was one more he killed… way back when, before the place became known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… back in the days of Fredbear's Family Diner.

The Puppet… where was the Puppet?…

He knew that the souls inside the animatronics were set free when he was killed by this suit, but he only saw five… there was another one… where was the Puppet?…

He didn't know… it didn't matter anymore.

Every night, he awoke in despair, just as the poor unfortunate souls that suffered death at his hands. He remembered how their screams rang through his head as he destroyed the lives they should have had…

If only he could change the past, and erase the horrible sin that he had committed against poor, innocent children. He would stop himself from ever doing such a terrible deed, and then perhaps he would be released from this horrible fate he created for his own…

However, that was only a faraway fantasy that he would never be allowed to have. Instead, he'd remain trapped in that one, solitary room, wondering where they were now…

Could they see and hear him? Did they know how sorry he was for his deeds?

How he wanted to just cry out for forgiveness, and beg that the children could find it in there hearts to forgive his sins. It didn't matter, however. His airway had been crushed in such a way that he couldn't speak. All he had were his thoughts, and his desires to atone for what he did.

As he remained there, sitting in that slumped position that he was in at his death, he could feel his mind slowly drifting off once again. It was just about 6 A.M. now; he could always at least tell that by how he is forced to shut down at that time.

He gave one more look to the roof, as if looking at the sky, and with whatever water his body could still produce under that worn out suit, let a single tear escape his eye as he drifted off into the land of nightmares he called 'sleep'.


End file.
